Correction Notice
by HecateA
Summary: After years of back-and-forth quips and jabs, old habits die hard for Potter and Evans. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **Enjooooy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with:** MC4A; Summer Bingo; Shipping Wars; Hogwarts; QL

**Individual Challenge(s): **Gryffindor MC (x4); Marauders Tales; Bow Before the Blacks; Fall Leaves; Seeds; Minerva's Migraine; Old Shoes; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux

**Word Count: **900

* * *

_**Summer Bingo **_

**Space Address (Prompt):** 1A (Gold)

* * *

_**Shipping War **_

**Ship (Team): **Lily Evans and James Potter (Patronus Pair)

**List (Prompt): **Summer Medium 1 (Jewelry)

**Correction Notice **

"Hey Evans."

"Fuck off, Potter."

"Right you are, Evans. Later."

* * *

"Hey Evans?"

"You better have something brilliant to say, or we'll get in trouble for talking in class."

"You? Perfect Lily Evans? In trouble for any reason on this beautiful, pristine green Earth..?"

"Stop."

"Roger that, Evans. Enjoy living the rest of your life knowing you missed out on this thing I had to say."

"I'm quite sure that I'll live."

* * *

"Evans. Evans. Evans."

"James, I swear, if you don't leave me alone to finish my work…"

"I can't wait to hear your threat this time, though I hope you won't mind me saying that I think you peaked after 'feed your limbs to the Giant Squid one by one with the seasoning of the aforementioned creature's choice.'"

"I'm touched."

"So's the squid."

"Kinky."

"My word Evans, I never would have guessed you knew the meaning of such a phrase."

"Leave."

"Sounds good."

* * *

"Evans?"

"Go away, Potter. I don't need any of your funny business right now."

"I wasn't coming to... are you crying?"

"What does it look like, James? Just… tell me what you want that way you can go."

"I might not like Sn—Severus, but he's your friend."

"_Was _my friend."

"Right. It's hard, losing a friend. I couldn't imagine Padfoot or Moony or Wormtail… What I'm trying to say is that I genuinely wanted to check on you."

"That's… unprecedented, Potter."

"Well, you know... I don't always go about it the right way, but I do care… Anyways, I'll go if you don't want me…"

"No, company's nice. It's a good change. Everybody else has just been telling me that I should've seen this... You don't want to hear the details."

"But I do. I want to hear it all. If you want to say it, that is."

"You… you can stay if you want."

"Geez, Evans. What are we even going to talk about during this truce?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can just sit here."

"Okay. We can just sit here."

* * *

"James?"

"Evans?"

"Have you always been this good a listener?"

"No! Not in a million years, no."

"Okay. I was scared that I'd wasted years not being your friend. What changed?"

"I did. Because you showed me how to better."

"You're giving me a lot of credit, here."

"It is, but it's all true."

* * *

"Hey Evans?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you had a good time last night."

"You know what James? I did. Do you think you could show me another good night?"

"Evans, I'm blushing."

"_James." _

"Oh look, you're blushing too. Anyways, from this moment on assume that I will always, _always,_ have a fun and exciting thing for us to do at the drop of a hat. If you want to meet me in the Common Room at 6:30, I can get us to the Astronomy Tower in time to watch that eclipse Sinistra mentioned"

"Really? How?"

"Let me worry about that. See you then?"

"I suppose so."

* * *

"I have a crazy idea, James."

"Surely, it can't be crazier than sex in Bathilda Bagshot's rose bushes?"

"I think it might be, actually. More long term consequences, too."

"Colour me curious. Let me hear it, Evans."

"Marry me."

"_What?" _

"I told you it was crazy."

"Definitely crazier than sex in Bathilda Bagshot's rose bushes. But as with the latter; absolutely, Evans."

* * *

They were putting together a pancake breakfast. Nothing out of the usual, but today was going to be an absolute feast because nobody had had the spine to choose between banana pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes, banana chocolate chip, blueberry, apple, or plain—so Remus had taken it on himself to make a batch of each, with Peter at his side mixing an incredible amount of batter.

Lily and Sirius were bickering over the radio, changing it from Muggle to wizard stations with flicks of their wands. Lily was currently chewing out Sirius for interrupting George Michael's _Faith. _

"It's a crime!" she said. "James and I were dancing! We've been married three days Sirius, let us have this."

"What would've been a crime was listening to Muggle radio while _The Horntail Hearts _were playing on the other channel," Sirius said.

"You don't understand Muggle radio," Lily complained. "You can't just _chose _the songs that play, you have to wait until the station plays them—so when you hear your favourite song, you can't change it."

"That's a rubbish system," Sirius said.

"It's not their fault: they're Muggles. They don't have magic by definition!"

"Okay, okay," Remus said. "Please no yelling. I'm still moon-hazy and you're going to give me a migraine."

"There," James said. "For Moony's sake, stop fighting like cats and dogs today."

"One of them can't help it," Peter commented.

"Wow, Animagi jokes—that's a whole new world of humour you've opened, Wormtail…"

"Sirius, knock it off," James said. "Bad enough you're being obnoxious with Evans…"

"Potter."

James turned to face her.

"What?" he asked.

"Potter," Lily said, raising her left hand. The simple gold band on her finger glittered, and the corner of Lily's lip raised up in a smile. "Not Evans. Are you so quick to forget, love?"

James grinned.

"Not at all," James said, turning towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I just love hearing you say it."

Lily scoffed.

"Of course you do," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Of course I do," James nodded, kissing her softly.


End file.
